Bruzildur
by Laurent DS
Summary: Un Olog pas comme les autres
1. Chapitre 1

Prologue

"A true creator accepts no limitation on creation"

 _Celebrimbor_

La fête était fantastique et épique au village elfique de Fondcomble. Autant les elfes que leurs visiteurs dansaient au rythme de la musique de la forêt magique : harpes, flutes, bongos, yodle et casio. Un peu en retrait, se tenait une petite communauté qui se racontait des contes, des légendes, tout en fumant de la pipe. Parmis ces joyeux lurons, il y avait quelques hobbits, un elfe, un nain, Aragorn, Gandalf et moi, Boromir, fils de Denethor. Merry, un des hobbits, racontait une histoire de peine d'amour, mais à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde et personne, c'était en fait un récit où Merry a trop fait cuir son gruau, donc il l'a perdu à jamais. Un vrai drame romantique de hobbit. Gandalf écoutait son histoire avec un petit sourire bienveillant et énigmatique. Lorsque Merry eu fini de se plaindre à propos de son porridge, Gandalf produisit un énorme rond de fumée parfait, serra sa pipe et se mit à parler de sa voix magique :

« Quel fabuleux conte déchirant! Quelle trahison! Mais nul en cette terre du milieu, n'a connu de trahison plus déchirante que Brùz the Chopper. Approchez, et venez entendre la triste histoire de Brùz et Isildur ».

Chapitre 1

Un Olog pas comme les autres

"I am not the mask I wear"

 _Shelob_

Depuis sa tendre jeunesse, Brùz était un incompris : un des Olog-hai les plus massifs de la terre du milieu, mais aussi le cœur le plus tendre qu'on puisse trouver dans les terres arides du Mordor. Il était connu pour son amour de la poésie et de l'histoire, au plus grand désarroi de sa tribu. « Tu devrais bencher tes livres au lieu d'les lire » disait son cousin Daz. « Un bon poète c'tun poète mort » disait autre cousin Baz. « Tu devrais ben plus tripper sur Sauron que sur Isildur batinsse » disait Gaz, un autre cousin. « Aah… Isildur, pensait Brùz. Tant d'héroisme, tant de muscles, et que dire de ses cheveux soyeux, sa barbe virile, ses mains fermes contenant des doigts dignes d'anneaux de puissance »! Il ne pouvait cacher son obsession. Il suffisait de dire « Isildur » à une distance de 3 lieues et les joues de Brùz viraient Rouge Sauron.

Un jour, alors que Bugol of the Maggots, le professeur d'école, donnait sa leçon de langue Commune, Brùz était en train d'écrire une fanfic du nom de Loveboat où il se shippait avec Isildur. L'histoire se déroulait à peu près comme suit : Brùz et Isildur s'en vont en bateau, personne tombe à l'eau. Qui qui reste? L'amour. Et aussi des larves!? Bugol s'était approché de son élève indiscipliné, le instalock dans une cutscene inskippable et l'amena directement au directeur : un redoutable Olog sans nom qui parle seulement le Black Speech. Brùz ne comprit aucun mot du directueur puisque son Black Speech est un peu rouillé. S'il avait à tenter une traduction il dirait : « Tu vas toute creuver, horriblement ». Après quelques grognements respectueux, Brùz retourna à la salle de classe où le cours d'art plastique venait de commencer. « Brùz, s'exclama Dush the Painted, mon meilleur élève! Viens t'assoir parmi ces Globs misérables et montre nous l'art avec un grand A ». Brùz s'assit et prit un tas de glaise. De ses mains il sculpta et modela le matériel jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne perfection : un beau corps ripped. Afin de préserver l'anonymat de son sujet, il sculpta le visage en forme de tête d'étalon. La classe très impressionnée par la virilité d'un tel acte en demandèrent et redemandèrent. Brùz, enfin dans son élément, mit la puissance de l'art à la vitesse grand V et modela comme il ne l'avait jamais fait : la souplesse d'une épaule, la fermeté d'un mollet, la tendresse d'abdominaux. Tous les orques de la classe étaient persuadés que c'était des sculptures de Notre Seigneur, Notre Sauveur Sauron dans sa forme la plus belle, mais pour une des rares fois, notre Olog cachait bien sa dévotion. Sous ce masque de cheval, son héros était en sécurité.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

6 ans plus tard, Brûz recevait son diplôme de l'Académie du Mordor avec plusieurs mentions d'excellence, autant en art plastique, en art de la guerre et en espagnole. L'armée de Sauron™ lui avait envoyé plusieurs offres pour faire partie des divisions les plus prestigieuses en plus de financer ses études supérieures durant les temps morts de la guerre. Brûz était très heureux pour son futur, même si ça allait le séparer de Krakhorn Thunderlord, son amoureux, mais cet amour était inséparable. Brûz avait accepté un poste de reconnaissance sous la tutelle de Ûkbùk the Warden, un capitaine qui ne sort pas de l'ordinaire. Par contre, il y avait plusieurs avantages à prendre ce poste. Brûz aimait beaucoup son coin de pays, et le poste se situait juste à quelques kilomètres de sa ville natale. Celui lui permettait aussi de ne pas être trop loin de son doux Krakhorn.

Brûz se révéla être un vrai naturel dans son service. Avec facilité, il exécuta toutes les tâches qu'il recevait de son supérieure et en impressionna plus d'un – au moins 5 (mais ils étaient 5 dans son escouade alors c'était excellent). Les missions étaient de plus en plus périlleuses et ses tâches de plus en plus chargées. Ûkbùk voyait en lui l'avenir du Mordor et pensait des fois, dans ses rêves les plus fous, de l'adopter comme fils. La dernière mission était particulièrement ardue et presque suicidaire. Brûz et son équipe devait préparer le terrain pour une invasion sur Minas Ithil, la dernière forteresse Gondorienne dans les terres du Mordor. Ils devaient déplacer des armes et des vivres, construire des remparts et des garrisons, anéantir des postes de gardes ennemis et les remplacer par des bataillons orques. Cette opération dura une année : une année complète où Brûz ne put voir Krakhorn, ne put savourer son grog local préféré. Mais Brûz est immuable. Avec férocité, il s'assura que le siège de Minas Ithil soit un succès, et ce même avant qu'il commence.

Les efforts de Brûz the Chopper avaient porté fruit. Il put enfin prendre le bateau et retrouver sa terre natale. L'odeur de la mer, le souffle du vent, le doux cri des mouettes. Son cœur débordait de joie : il pouvait enfin retrouver son beau Krakhorn. Accoté sur un canon, en dévorant un bout de pain sec, il aperçut le port. De multiples orques attendaient impatiemment le retour de leurs maris, mouchoirs à la main. Parmi la foule, Brûz tenta de discerner sa tendre moitié. Il vu un jeune orque content de retrouver son papa, quelques orques qui apprenaient avec dévastation que leurs maris étaient brutalement tombés au combat. Soudainement, des bruits d'ailes se firent entendre. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, des drakes planaient, et atterrirent un peu derrière la foule. De grands êtres, de noir vêtu, descendirent majestueusement de ces reptiles volants. Un silence dramatique s'installa dans le port : les Nazgûl étaient là, parmi le petit peuple. Les neuf s'avancèrent lentement vers les soldats nouvellement arrivés. Le Roi-Sorcier lui-même prit la parole : « Grâce à vous, valeureux guerriers, Minas Ithil deviendra Minas Morgul, et nous construirons une école sur l'île de Nurn pour former les meilleurs guerriers du Mordor».

« Cette académie sera nommé «2 Brûz 4 School » en l'honneur de notre plus grand héros », dit un des Nazgûl en s'approchant de Brûz. Il lui tendit la main. En lui serrant la pince, Brûz ressentit un immense frisson lui parcourir le corps. Une sensation de froid immense, mais à la fois torride, une vaste plaine solitaire, mais un soleil rayonnant. Jamais Brûz n'avait vécu une telle sensation. Krakhorn avait vu cela. En peine, il prit la fuite et alla se réfugier dans le doux confort de la broue du grog de sa brasserie préférée.

Brûz était aux anges. Recevoir du respect de Nazgûl, c'est le plus grand des honneurs. Il alla célébrer la victoire avec ses frères d'armes à la meilleure brasserie du coin. La même brasserie où le tendre Krakhorn prenait un coup. Arrivant sur les lieux, Brûz aperçu son conjoint, là, solitaire, grog en main. Il avança vers lui et, un peu fâché, dit :

J'étais parti et, jours et nuits, je pensais à toi. Et puis à la journée de mon arrivée, tu préfères boire ton grog plutôt que d'aller me rencontrer? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu me caches? Un amant, un… autre chose qu'un amant?

J'étais là, Brûz, à ton arrivée, dit Krakhorn. Je t'ai vu descendre du bateau avec ton air de vainqueur. Je t'ai vu frémir devant ce Nazgûl. Je suis rien pour toi? Est-ce parce que je suis trop pauvre à tes yeux? Trop ordinaire? Je suis un orque «épique», Brûz!

Ce n'est pas une question de statut social Krakhorn, dit Brûz qui est très conscient que c'est une question de statut social. Ils veulent bâtir une école à mon nom sur l'île de Nurn. Entends-tu? Ils veulent que je sois le directeur. Grâce à cette école, on pourra former les meilleurs orques et ologs de la Terre du Milieu. Je ferai une grande réforme scolaire, où l'art et la poésie sera aussi importante que le maniement d'arme et les cours d'espagnole! Et puis je suis un Olog légendaire maintenant!

Le redoutable Olog sans-nom et directeur d'école fixa Brûz de loin, tapis dans l'ombre. Il ne semblait pas content. Et retourna à son grog.

Quand est-ce que tu pars, demanda Krakhorn. J'imagine que ta nouvelle vie débutera très bientôt.

Demain, répondit Brûz, larme à l'œil.

Les deux amoureux se donnèrent un câlin, s'excusèrent, et firent l'amour pour la dernière fois.


End file.
